Toxic Nature
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Their friendship, all sorts of wrong... but if it was truly wrong, she didn't want to know what was right. No one really knew them better than they knew each other. (Part one in the Fatal Innocence series)


"Quit snoring, John." 14 year old Gionna says sleepily, feeling an arm around her and the snoring making her open her eyes… only to find herself in a hotel room and that the man next to her wasn't Johnny.

Gionna nudged Billy in an attempt to wake him up and get him to let her go but the 23 year old just grunted in his sleep, nuzzling his face into Gionna's neck.

"You're a strange man when you're hungover, Billy Grey." Gionna says sleepily.

"Holding you… is my way of saying I'm sorry for being an asshole, little one." Billy says, opening his eyes a bit and kissing Gionna on her forehead.

"How did we get out of that jail cell?" Gionna asks.

"I did a little bit of talking with the pretty lady cop." Billy says, once again burying his face into her neck.

"Off my neck... before Jim pulls himself up off the floor." Gionna says, both hearing Jim snoring loudly.

Billy threw a pillow at Jim, waking him up.

"Don't throw things at me, I wasn't at a strip club!" Jim says, thinking it was his girlfriend Jackie throwing the pillow at him and making Gionna snicker.

"Jim, how much did you drink?" Gionna asks.

"Um… I lost count, but I swear I wasn't in a strip club." Jim says.

"Another 4th of July over with." Gionna says, resting her head on Billy's shoulder as "Crazy" Colin Thorpe fell off the other bed with a loud thud.

"Ow, my fucking head." Colin muttered.

That time, Gionna laughed uncontrollably, Colin standing up and glaring at the small teenager.

"Billy, shut her up!" Colin shouts.

"Oh, come on! She's harmless!" Billy says.

"Harmless, my ass! She used to throw bricks at the A.O.D!" Colin says.

"She used to. She's changed." Billy says.

"Oh, what about when she threw a rock at you?" Jim asks after standing up.

"That was 10 years ago. Weird, how our friendship started when you pulled me off those monkey bars, Billy!" Gionna says, Billy trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, a 4 year old girl throwing a rock at a 13 year old boy." Clay says after waking up, his head hurting.

"Eh, just shows her no nonsense attitude." Jim says.

"Well, what explains her being in the bed with Billy?" Colin asks.

"We were piss drunk and fell asleep Colin, that's it!" Gionna says, Clay standing up and walking… right into the wall, everyone laughing at Clay.

"Ha ha. Crazy people!" Clay says, Gionna getting up… and tripping over 17 year old Terry, who yelled out in pain as he woke up.

"Sorry, Terry." Gionna says as they sit up, Terry rubbing his right hip.

"Watch your little feet! How did you and Billy get out of jail?!" Terry says.

"Billy did a little talking with the lady cop." Gionna says.

"Billy!" Terry says.

"What?! She's old enough to know things like that now!" Billy says.

"Johnny said to keep an eye on her while he's in prison, not get her into trouble!" Terry says.

"I did keep an eye on her." Billy says.

"Yeah, I'm back here in one piece. A little worse for wear because I was temporarily blinded by a taser last night but no lasting damage." Gionna says as she and Terry stand up.

"Now, I would've remembered that-" Billy says before seeing a hickey on Gionna's neck. "-oh, now I remember. That drunken kiss." He says.

"The what?" Clay asks.

"He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me… the sheriff tased him and I got shocked by accident." Gionna says, sitting down on the bed as the others walked outside, Gionna flopping down on the bed. "Johnny is gonna kill you, Billy." She says, Billy lightly rubbing her back.

"He could try it." Billy says.

"Try? He beat some prick to death last year because of-" Gionna says, pointing to the scar on her neck.

"I remember that night… I'm sorry you went through that, kid." Billy says, Gionna sitting up.

"I'll never really be okay with what happened… but scars prove that you're stronger than what life throws at you." Gionna says, Billy carefully hugging her.

But Billy could tell that slowly, that little girl he met ten years earlier was disappearing… a new Gionna was taking her place.

And he wasn't sure how to feel about that.


End file.
